Le seul amour de ma vie
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Dans son grand manoir, seule, sans son mari et son fils, la jeune femme repense à son amant : son seul amour, tué par sa faute. Petite OS sur Narcissa : décidément ; ce personnage me plait de plus en plus.


Os écrit par l'**elfe**. On vous prévient que le couple est non-canonique et consanguin (parce qu'ils sont cousins, et qu'il faut au moins une relation de type frère-sœur ou père-fille pour appeler cela un inceste, et avant que vous ne nous huiez, sachez que les parents de Sirius étaient eux aussi cousins et que cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'il y ait d'autres cas dans les famille de souche.)

* * *

**Le seul amour de ma vie.**

Impossible ! Lucius Malfoy n'en revient pas de la nouvelle que lui apprend Severus : Narcissa avait un amant. Et c'était LUI, le « bon fils » qui avait ses faveurs. Non d'une bouse de dragon ! Narcissa Black allait apprendre qu'on ne cocufiait pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences !

~*~

Allongée dans sa chambre, sur son lit, Narcissa profitait de ce moment de béatitude intense. Comme c'était bon de se sentir femme ! Comme c'était bon un homme qui aimait du fond du cœur!  
Lentement elle embrassa son amant encore endormit. Et si Lucius rentrait ?

-Réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je t'aime, tu sais ?  
-Bien sur, et moi aussi je t'aime souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla lentement, il n'avait aucune envie de partir mais le mari cocu ne l'apprécierait pas outre mesure. Quelle femme merveilleuse !  
Il se leva, s'habilla, embrassa la jeune femme, quitta la chambre puis le manoir.  
Narcissa eut l'impression qu'il avait emmené toute la chaleur de la pièce avec lui, elle se recroquevilla sous ses draps.  
Elle ne savait pas que c'était sa dernière fois avec lui !

~*~

Le jeune homme fut ravi d'apprendre, par ce cher "Sevy", qu'il était affecté à la garde du manoir Malfoy, en compagnie du propriétaire du manoir. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait voir sa belle.

-Il fait plutôt froid, murmura-t- il à son collègue.

Aucune réponse, il ne s'en formalisa pas, Lucius n'étant guère loquace.

_*Quelle superbe lune !  
Toi belle lune  
Complice des amants  
Tu es ma fortune  
Et mon bonheur permanent*_

Soudain, Lucius lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, ainsi qu'un « impedimenta »;

-T'es fou ou quoi ? Hurla le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-C'est à MOI de dire cela ! Pourquoi couches-tu avec la femme des autres, MA femme ?  
-Je l'aime, fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Lulu leva sa baguette

-Alors tu l'aimeras jusqu'en enfer !  
**AVADA KEDAVRA.**

~*~

-J'espère que tu t'es payé du bon temps, ma chérie, car ton amant est mort ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Et que t'as-t-il trouvée ? Tu es si frigide et si inexpérimentée !  
Narcissa se retrouva hors d'elle en quelques secondes, elle hurla :

-J'en peux rien si Mr Malfoy calcule juste le bon jour pour avoir un héritier. Tu me trouve inexpérimentée ? Tu ne connais rien à la famille Black ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que j'étais vierge, ce qui est une tradition chez les sangs-pur et ça, tu devrais le savoir ! Et je suis sûre d'avoir raison en disant que tu ne m'a épousée que parce que je présentais bien, tu ne m'aime pas, voilà pourquoi nous faisons chambre à part depuis le conception de Draco ! Et enfin, sache que lui, il m'aimait !

Lucius se plaça devant sa femme et, posément, la gifla.

-Je ne savais pas que les Black produisaient des catins ? J'ai payé le prix pour t'avoir, ne l'oublie pas.

Narcissa vit en un instant tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour être une « bonne fille » et vit aussi tout ce que Lucius était réellement : beaucoup de chose, mais pas le prince charmant. Sirius avait raison : elle était malheureuse.

Cissa se mit à pleurer, elle était encore plus triste qu'une pierre. Une petite voix l'appela :

-Maman !

Son fils, Draco, âgé de 4 ans, la regardait tristement. Il se mit à pleurer quand son père le réprimanda d'une mandale pour ne pas l'avoir appeler « mère ». Cette dernière s'avança pour consoler son fils mais la nounou s'en chargea. Cissa eut mal. Encore une douleur de plus causée par ce chez Lucius.  
Elle se tourna vers on époux et lui déclara très calmement et froidement :

-Je te hais ! N'espère plus jamais me toucher ou avoir de relation avec moi, monstre!

Elle tourna les talons, repris son fils des bras de sa nounou en lui disant :

-Appelle-moi « maman » mon chéri.

Et elle s'en alla lui conter une histoire.

~*~

Très loin de là , pas loin de la côte belge, suis une petite île , un prisonnier se recroquevilla dans sa cellule en gémissant : « Pas lui, non pas lui, mais pourquoi lui ? »

~*~

Trois jours après le drame, l'amant de Narcissa fur enseveli dignement, Lucius ayant raconté qu'il avait été tué au cours d'une mission pour Voldemort.  
Elle était présente, cachée entre deux arbres et pleurant doucement. Une fois la pierre du caveau familial replacée et scellée on pouvais lire sur une petite stèle :  
« A mon seul et unique amour. N.B. »  
Et sur la pierre : A mon seul et regretté fils ; **REGULUS ALPHAR BLACK** »

~* Fin *~

* * *

Avez-vous aimé?

Si oui, la **fée** à réalisé une bande dessinée adaptée à partie de la fic de l'**elfe**, vous pouvez trouver les liens dans notre profil.


End file.
